


Periodic Table of Elephants

by crookedspoon



Series: 1 Million Drabbles [11]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamory, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of attention is frustrating in the beginning, but damn it if their shared interest in science isn't freaking adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic Table of Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Easter, Half naked, Lost in love, Periodic table of elephants, Rain, This is the pointy end" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 18](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1115504.html).

Harley thought that acquainting both her lovers would be like merging the year's two major holidays. Maybe it is – for them. They're excited like schoolchildren, discussing scientific classifications, splicing, and whatnot, and she's left on the outside, frustrated as fuck. She could be prancing around in bra, panties, and garter belts, and they'd take no notice, immersed in their element. The lack of attention wedges sharply beneath her breastbone.

Could it be jealousy? 

She skulks around the greenhouse where they extract new toxins, the gray drizzle reflecting her mood. Or so she thinks, not noticing how she's grinning hopelessly, love-lost.


End file.
